The invention concerns a method for the manufacture of a rivet for a fixed spike or for a sleeve-mounted spike, respectively, by pressing in a mold.
The invention concerns apparatus for carrying out the method for the manufacture of a rivet for a fixed spike or for a sleeve-mounted spike, respectively, the apparatus comprising a mold provided with a cavity space, pressing equipment, and filling equipment.
The commonest structure in the prior-art fixed spikes and in the rivet parts of sleeve-mounted spikes, respectively, is such that the fixed spike or the rivet part of a sleeve-mounted spike, respectively, is provided with a separate hard-metal tip. Such a spike is usually manufactured in a mould consisting of several parts, so that the mold parts are provided with punches acting in the axial direction of the spike to be manufactured, the spike blank being pressed axially in opposite directions by means of these punches. It is a drawback of such methods of manufacture and apparatuses that they require several separate working steps and, moreover, the construction of the apparatuses and of the molds is complicated.